Treehouse of Horror XXIV and a Half
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: Three tales of people's nightmares who came true.
1. Lisa Gets an F

The scene begins, a dark room becomes slightly lit as an arm chair turns around, revealing Bart Simpson sitting in it, holding a book. He does not open it. He speaks, "Do you have a dream that you want to come true? Perhaps you have actually been sleeping at night and had such a wonderful dream you wished it were real? What would it be like if your dreams actually came true? Or more so. . . Your _worst nightmares_? Here is a tale of a few people whose dreams came true, and it isn't very pleasant. . ." He started cackling a little, darkly, before opening the book, revealing the cover and title: "Treehouse of Horror XXIV and a Half"

Our tale starts with an eight year old girl. She is awaking from her slumber from the night before. "Thank goodness!" she says. "It was only a dream. It seemed so real; oh what could it mean? Don't be silly; dreams don't mean a thing. You'll always be at the top of the ranks! With your smart brains and your talent, too; you'll knock their socks off—they won't know what to do."

However after running down the stairs, little Lisa found her father already gone and her brother not there. "Lisa!" her mom said. "You have missed the bus. You better hurry; I don't have time to fuss!" So the girl hurried and scampered along, hoping that nothing else would go wrong. She ran into her classroom and was greeted with a frown as her teacher coldly told her to sit down. She said, "Lisa, you are very late; you are even later than the dumb child who eats paste!"

The class started to get underway, and Lisa figured things surely would be okay. Then, just as if things couldn't get any worse, she started spurting out all the wrong answers! Her teacher was shocked but did not hesitate to give the class genius her first failing grade. "Why you are acting this way is a mystery, but this day is certain to go down in history. Speaking of history, when did Columbus sail the ocean blue?" "Um," Lisa said. "1452?" After double checking her answer key, the teacher shook her head, disappointedly. "Another F! Accept your fate. I don't believe you'll make it to third grade."

The children all pointed and laughed at her some. Even little Ralph Wiggum said "Lisa, you're dumb!" She left the room crying; she ran down the halls, and unfortunately she had to trip and fall. She fell on her face and didn't want to look up, but as she did she saw the boy on whom she had a crush! How embarrassing! He'd seen! The nightmare continues. She thought to herself, "Lisa, you just can't win, can you?"

To make matters worse, right by the boy's side, was Jessica Lovejoy batting her eyes. Lisa started pulling at her hair, hoping to wake from this horrible nightmare. But alas, it was real, the boy only pointed and laughed. He said, "Ha ha! She's the weirdest girl in class. Come on Jessica, this girl's full of baloney. Would you like me to buy you a pony?"

* * *

><p>The scene changes back to the dim lit room with Bart in his chair. "Well, that was it. The end of her nightmare. Or perhaps it was only the beginning? Everything she had dreamt the night before came true. Now this is a true story, I swear! It could happen to you so beware—your worst nightmares may come true just like little Lisa's did. . . Yes, I am aware I stopped rhyming. How can someone expect one to keep up with such phoney baloney!? . . Oh wait, that was a rhyme wasn't it? I think I'm cursed! Oh this couldn't be worse! Oh God, someone please take this book from me. Take it from me now!" He held the book away from him, covering his eyes with one hand.<p>

His mother, Marge, enters the room and looks at him sympathetically, taking the book away from him. "Oh, was the book too scary for you, special little guy? I'll take over from here!" She pinched her son's cheek, tugging on it affectionately, causing the boy to grimace. He walked away rubbing his cheek with a scowl as his mother sat down and opened the book. "Oh! This one will be good. It's about Maude!" She started flipping through the pages, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh my! Are we allowed to show this?" Marge looked around. "I don't think this is appropriate. What about the children?"

"Oh, enough about the children!" A voice came from another room.

"Helen?!" Marge called back.

"For pete's sake, Marge, if you can't get the guts to read the book, I will!" Helen stormed over, grabbing the book from Marge's hands.

"No!" Marge pulled it back forcefully, causing the woman to fall over. She cleared her throat politely and opened the book back up to her place. She looked forward with a worried expression. "Now I'm not kidding; I hope you tucked your children in bed! This isn't going to be very appropriate. . .Okay, here I go." She began to read the next tale.


	2. Not So Goody Two Shoes

Our next tale begins with a woman in bed, tossing and turning at the images in her head. Her husband, startled, shook her awake; her body shook, knowing what was at stake. "By diddily!" he said. "What the dingy dang dong? Maude, my love, please tell me what's wrong." She couldn't tell the details of her scare so instead she just told him, "It was just a nightmare!"

"I know what will help! A dose of vitamin church!" the man smiled. "At least, well, it sure wouldn't hurt! Come on, Maude, get dressed. We don't want to be late! We don't want to miss the passing of the collection plate!"

The woman was glad that the scare had been a dream. When they arrived at church, everything was normal—or so it seemed. As soon as they were noticed, chatter was all around. Why, Maude had never seen the church filled with such sound!

"Well, everybody," she asked. "What's the big news?"

"Didn't you know? We're all talking about you!"

"Oh, Maude," Ned said, "they're speaking of your good deeds! How you read to the orphans—they must be pleased."

"Actually, Ned, it's about her past. It seems Maude is a fake, and fakes never last."

Maude couldn't believe Mrs. Lovejoy told! She stared at her, angry, watching her secret unfold.

She knew that she had been wild as a teenager, but why should it matter? Now, she'd never been cleaner! But that was the past—she had liked it buried. She had tucked it all away when she and Ned married.

"Can it be true?" Ned asked. He didn't know which was worse. Sure, the smoking, the drinking, the fact she had cursed, but she'd kept this from him—lied about her life! He didn't feel comfortable at all with his wife. "Alright, Maude. That's it. We're done—we're through! This hurts too much; I'm divorcing you!"

"But Ned, I've changed for you. This is who I am!"

"Maude, you lied. I don't give a dingily damn."

So the woman was thrown out, her name once again "Donahue." Thanks to Mrs. Lovejoy, her awful nightmare had come true.

* * *

><p>Marge closed the book, shivering a little. "Well, that was interesting. What if Maude <em>really<em> had a secret? What if she _wasn't_ all she seemed?" Marge started making ghost noises before laughing. "I kid! Maude is cleaner than—well, cleaner than my kitchen counter!"

Bart walked back in, casually saying, "Mom, Dad spilled a bunch of crap on the counter."

"Ahh!" the woman threw the book and ran out, no doubt to clean the mess.

"Alright, am I reading again?" Bart picked up the book.

"Bart!" Lisa walked in. "Let me read. The next story is about you, anyway!"

"Oh, God—please don't read mine. I'll have nightmares."

Lisa rolled her eyes, turning a few pages. "Okay, I'll read about Maggie!" The girl cleared her throat. Despite her sister's desperate arm waving, she began to read.


	3. Bang, Baby, Bang

Our story begins on a foggy, cold night. Little Maggie was tossing and turning with fright. She awoke from her nightmare, feeling relieved, but she couldn't help cry. She was a baby, you see. But when nobody came to see what was the matter, she climbed out of her crib, landing with a clatter.

She whined a little; was no one home? Had they left their little Maggie all alone?

She crawled to her parents' room and looked in their bed. After poking and hitting, she found they were dead! She checked on her siblings, finding them still. Even the animals—had her family been killed?

Who could have done this? Who would stoop so low? Who would want her family so badly to go? Ned Flanders? No, the Bible wouldn't let him. Mrs. Lovejoy? Maybe her mother, but never the children. Sideshow Bob? No, he only wanted Bart. Oh, who could have done this? It broke her little heart!

Who could have gone through with such a plan? She looked down, seeing the gun in her own hands. She was having déjà vu; this had happened before. No—she wouldn't kill—especially the family that she adored.

Then, in the shadows, she heard evil laughing. Old man Burns stepped forward, picked up the gun and said, "Goodnight, Maggie."

* * *

><p>Lisa's eyes were wide after finishing the story. "That was awful! Maggie, is that what you dream about? How scary for a baby! Poor girl!" she hugged her sister.<p>

At least this was just a story," Bart said. "It didn't really happen, Mags. We're alive!" he patted his baby sister's head.

Maggie shook her head, grabbing her siblings' clothes and pulling them off. With it, came their skin—they were skeletons bare!

Maggie sucked on her pacifier before revealing her own skeleton.

"That figures," Lisa said with a sigh.

"Happy Halloween!" Bart smiled, laughing.

Once the lights dimmed on them, Lisa exclaimed, "Wait—does this mean I really got an F?!"

The end.


End file.
